A New Adventure
by XXxSilentSongxXX
Summary: This is about a cat named Oakpaw, and the troubles she goes through in her life with her brother Shadepaw. Shadepaw has bullied Oakpaw throughout her kit-hood, but will it continue until she passes? The future is unknown... Accepting OCs for Snowclan, Streamclan, and Twistclan. Rated M for violence, and possible adult themes in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Foxclan**

**Leader**\- Patchstar- Black and white splotched tom

**Deputy**\- Littlespring- Very shy silver dappled she-cat with icey blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**\- Mothshimmer- Golden tabby she-cat with amber/blue eyes

**Apprentice**, Streampaw

**Warriors**-

Willowcloud-Very sweet stone grey she-cat

**Apprentice, **Oakpaw

Toadstorm- Very dark brown tabby tom with a bad attitude

**Apprentice,** Shadepaw

Milkdrop- White she-cat with misty grey eyes

**Apprentice, **Quietpaw

Dappleflower- Light tortoiseshell she-cat

Dustbreeze- Dusty cream spotted tom with dark amber eyes

**Apprentice,** Mallowpaw

Twilightcall- Black/blue tom with navy blue eyes

Raccoonwhisker- Light grey tom, with a black raccoon mask

**Queens**-

Doveflower- Sandy reddish she-cat, expecting Twilightcall's kits

**Apprentices**-

Streampaw- Small blueish/grey she-cat

Oakpaw- Lovely calico she-cat with sparkling emerald green eyes

Shadepaw- Very dark grey almost black tabby tom, with indigo eyes

Quietpaw- Kit-sized dark brown striped she-cat

Mallowpaw- Black tom, with one brown paw

**Elders**-

Coldcloud- Vicious and ambitious white tom


	2. Chapter 2

**Snowclan**-

**Leader**\- Blazestar- Fiery red tom with dark brown stripes

**Deputy**\- Morningfeather- Cheetah spotted she cat with creamy amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**\- Mousebelly- A mouse grey tom

**Warriors**-

Mistspirit- A light greyish/white she-cat with silver eyes

Ambergaze- A striped brown tom with gleaming amber eyes

**Apprentice,** Lightningpaw

Snakesun- A sandy brown tabby tom

Swallownight- A black tom

**Apprentices**-

Lightningpaw- A sandy tom with a bright personality

**Elders**-

Olivesmoke- A dark greyish/blue tom with darker green eyes


	3. Chapter 3

**Streamclan**

**Leader**\- Leafstar- Very light brown she-cat with sea green eyes

**Deputy**-Pinesand- A very _"prickly"_ brown tom

**Medicine Cat**-Leopardberry- A leopard spotted tom

**Warriors**-

Springsmoke- A light grey tabby she-cat with two black paws

Tigerowl- A dark tabby tom, with darker stripes on his legs, and face

Spiderberry- A black she-cat with vibrant red eyes

Briarbelly- A sandy yellow tabby she-cat

Shadowtruth- A black tom with white-tipped ears, and white paws

Autumnheart- A dark brown tom with a darker dorsal stripe

Crookedblaze- A light red tabby tom with a white lightning-shaped marking down his forehead

**Queens**-

Lionspots- A _"maned" _golden she-cat with an unusual spotted coat

**Mate,** **Shadowtruth**

**Kits,** Largekit, Shykit, Nettlekit, and Ravenkit

Sorrelshine- A light tortoiseshell she-cat with sandy amber eyes

**Mate, Pinesand**

**Kits,** Bramblekit, Sandkit, Spottedkit

**Elders**-

Brightgaze- A white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Duskpond- A back tom, with navy eyes


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTICE**

**I've decided not to add Twistclan, because I didn't want to write out another clan page. Sorry! I just wanted to jump into the story. If you want to send in OCs, I would greatly appreciate them. Just tell me which clan, and I will add them to the series. (If you wish to add to Foxclan, you would need to start as a kit) Also, if you have ideas for what happens along the way, give me some ideas. Although I know what the ultimate outcome will be.**

"Wait up Shadekit!" "What do you want Oakkit? You'll never be a good warrior. I'll be surprised if Patchstar gives you a mentor like you want. Twilightcall would NEVER agree to mentor YOU." "What would you know!?" Oakkit screeches before bounding away to the nursery. Shadekit and Oakkit weren't born in Foxclan. They were kicked out of Streamclan, found and raised by the queens in the nursery, who welcomed them warmly. Shadekit never forgave his sister for what she did, and never will. That is why he tortures, and teases his sister. "I don't know why he won't forgive me Goldenflower! It's not like I meant to have us exiled from Streamclan! All I did was wander into the leaders den by accident. It was only my first time out of the nursery! I…. I didn't mean to….. _Hurt him_…." Oakkit drained all sorrow from herself when she started to cry. "But I'm stronger now. I will NOT be defeated. I will NOT be shamed." At this moment everything changed…..

**Sorry for this chapter being so short, I just wanted to put a little backstory on, so you would understand the story more. You could say this was the prologue. So yah. I will be away this weekend, so I will upload 5 chapters on Thursday, and go back to a normal schedule on Tuesday. Hope you guys understand, and DON'T FORGET THE OCS!**


End file.
